fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer the demiurge
Backstory Character is created by Lekmos. In beginning Lucifer was alone in space, only know that he has to create world and so he did. He firstly begin create universe and all it habitants and start observe how they act and behave. Lucifer himself visited almost every place and teach mortal to how to live. As time past Lucifer watched mortals do their things and grow peacifully. He tough this was easy, but unnamed entity begin his own rampage and begin twist universe habitants minds. This caused mortals do what they do, conquering areas, causing havoc and turning evil. He start search what causes this and founded this dark entity is cause all havoc all around universe. This entity has created new race to universe, demons. These demons also begin turn other habitants to demons to increase their rank. Lucifer panicked first, but decide figth fire with fire. He created his own guardians beings, what he start call angels. He created about 3 trillion angels, which included different class and power set. Most powerfull of his angel was twelve winged archangel Samael, which was impued power enough shape or destroy universe. Then he created another universe, what he started call heaven. Place what Lucifer himself and his angel would be calling home. Lucifer also start spread his own fate around universe, warning about demons and rewarding, those who follow would be rigtheous and get to paratise. Many years go forth and there no seem be end of battle of his angels and demons. Lucifer thinks what could end this and is shock, when one day his most powerfull and faitfull angel Samael march his throne room and declares war in heaven.... Lucifer has changed and upgraded Michael to new archangel. Lucifer then commaded Michael to kick Samael out of heaven,while he personally cast all fallen angels out of heaven. After war was over he go thinking what he just witnessed, he could be sure that he felted unnamed entitys precence in Samael. Lucifer didn`t get think this much more, when he heard from Michael, that Samael has begun his nephilim plan. Lucifer was outraged about this and commanded his angel to smite every nephilim in universe, and thus begins eradication plan of nephilims. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Heaven Chronicles begining | 'Heaven Chronicles rebellion | Battle for heaven throne | Heaven Chronicles Nephilim eradication plan ''(coming soon) '''Prophesy Saga: We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? (coming soon) '''Prophesy is filled Saga: 'Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''(coming soon) '''Endgame Saga: 'Bonus chapter Armageddon Saga:'' Universal armageddon has begun, but i gonna face demiurge (coming soon) '''Rapture; Part 1:' Rapture; Part 2: Welcome tournament of magic and science Saga: ''New announcement from Sister of Fates ''| ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Apperance and Personality Mostly time he appear (when he is heaven in his own personal room or throne room) tall muscular man with white loincloth. He has long blond hair, with green eyes with golden glowing. When he goes somewhere universe he appears still tall, but not muscular, still blond long hair, but this time he has iris colour deep sky blue. Also he wears a black trench coat and black boots and sometimes cylinder hat. He is egoist and stubborn personality. He don`t like take tips and help other. This is seeing when many times when Samael (still time loyal to heaven) did try tell his own ideas what could be wrong in universes, Lucifer simply did`t listen and telling hin that he knows best and has done this more longer time. There is still moments when some crisis comes too great, then he is willing to listen others and even work to stop depending crisis. Also another is even he has created mostly in universe habitants and beings, he doesn`t care all beings. He care only those who follow his ideas and orders. Even then he has times when he closes himself his own personal room and be there unknow times. According archangel Michael he still continues creating and doing something there. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Good/Neutral Date of Birth: At begining of Universe, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Empty space of Universe 1 Weight: 120 kg (deity form), 70 kg (human form) Height: 210 cm (deity form), 180 cm (human form) Likes: Creating worlds and observing living beings in universe, being glorified Dislikes: Evil beings, those who wont follow his plans or follow his commands Eye Color: Green with golden glow (deity form), deep sky blue (human form) Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Creating worlds, punishing those who don`t follow his faith. Values: Order MBTI: Creator: Existence Status: Alive, physical body destroyed in Armageddon Saga, back in business at Rapture part 1 Affiliation: Himself, heaven Themes: When he finds you that you didn`t do confess and decide punish you Lucifer the demiurge (personal theme) When figthing in his glorius deity form All or Nothing/Nephilim versus Creator Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Lucifer the demiurge, farther by angels, god by some habitants of universe, Blind idiot god by others habitants Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Genderless, appears male. Classification: Creator deity, Demiurge Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Space-Time Slicing, Reality Warping (Universe level), Godly Energy Manipulation (Universe level), Matter Manipulation (Universe level, Subatomic level), Holy Fire Manipulation, Immortality (type 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Ligth Magic (Type 3), Mid Level Causality Manipulation, Divine Force Manipulation, Supreme Smite (Physical and range), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to causalty-, space-time-, energy-, matter-, and reality manipulation (to his own power level), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), Illusion Manipulation (Type 3), Angel Summoning, Angel creation and Angel Manipulation (Archangel must be his precence and seraphs can break free. Full control cherubs and lower level angels), Universal Paradise Creation and Manipulation (Variaton 2, created heaven, his own version of paradise, where the ``blessed souls`` and his faithfull angel live, with along side him, also has supreme authory in his created heaven), Will of Lucifer (with this Lucifer has created whole universe. He has also given ``piece`` of this power to his archangels), Acausality (As demiurge and creator material universe, Lucifer exist outside causality flow), Demiurgic Aura (Explosive, Lucifer can unleash flame like golden aura with sparkles to fix, destroy universe or just strike fear to his enemies hearts), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter- and reality manipulation) Attack Potency: Universe+ level, in the begining Lucifer created whole universe (space-time continuum). Lucifer can freely shape whole universe space-time, if wished to and has putted reality lock to universe to prevent anyone else shape it at universal scale. Later created another universe which he begin call heaven and many others worlds (aka alternative universes) Speed: Massively FTL+, can react and figth quintillion faster than light Lifting Strength: Universal, '(Mass of universe is like little feather in Lucifer`s hand) 'Striking Strength: Universal+, '(Hurted Darkness during their first encounter) 'Durability: Universal+, 'tanked attack form Darkness (Low 2-C form) like it was nothing 'Stamina: Godlike Range: Universal+, '''(it stated by Michael that his last attack would destroy everything in universe even space-time, if Lucifer used his universal big bang attack) '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, '''Lucifer knows many things, even beyond his own powers like how universe works and timelines are created. Knows many mystic spells and ancient tactics to use against his foes. '''Weaknesses: *Thinks he is most best perfect being and others doens`t stand change against him or are in creation because him, so is no surpise he underesmate his opponents, and won`t use full power start. *Also his own created swords the sword of archangel to Samael and Michael can hurt him and eventyally bring him to his knees. Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques *'Supreme Smite: '''Lucifer leaps towards enemy and graps them from their face. Then he fuels them with his holy fire burning his enemy literally inside to outside. *'Bow down before your creator:' Lucifer relases massive energy blast from his body, which can destroy anything with certain range (Lucifer normally uses planetary size blast, but it could be wider) *'Kneel before your creator!: Lucifer uses his energy-, matter- and reality manipulations to nullificate his opponents power and abilities. His own power level won`t drop doing that. *Reality Lock: Lucifer has maded seal or spell, which prevents reality warping at universe scale. Example someone warps reality in universe level --> in next five seconds everything returns before warp. This won`t howewer stop reality warp at multible galaxy level. *'Divine judgenment: '''Lucifer concentrates his energy to his hand to small orb few seconds and them trows it. He can determine how big blast area is, but orb has enough energy to destroy atleast 1/3 of infinite size universe, if he let orb explode wildly. *'Universal Big Bang: 'Lucifer`s final attack and trump card. Lucifer can unleash all his energy in explosive aura which can wipe out everything in universe. *'God`s will: 'Lucifer uses his manipulating powers to bring enemy under his will. *'Host of heaven: '''Lucifer can summon angels from heaven to aid him in his combat. He can summon whole host with snap his fingers if wanted to. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mattches: Trivia *Even he started his faith plan to help habitants of universe, it quicly gotted his head and Lucifer begins hysterically want more and more believers to follow his faith. *Lucifer has created many other universes (own space-time continuums) to continue and test will his faith work if he do something differently. *Lucifer`s two colour is mystery, but it may be because in begining Existence maded Lucifer from holy fire and divine energy. *'''Current Faithfull Status: '''1/3 of universe is still faithfull to heaven and Lucifer`s faith. Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Evil Category:Energy Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Acausal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 2 Category:One Hit Kill Users